Fix it
by f a l l i n g into warblerland
Summary: "That's it" Lexi stated kicking the door so hard, it fell out of its hinges.Lexi took a step inside and looked at sonny,who was staring up at Lexi open mouthed."You should really get that fixed"Lexi pointed out, staring at the door. ONE SHOT,Maybe more.


New Idea :D BOOOOM: D

Disclaimer: SERIOUSLY? What sort of a loser would go on fan fic IF they owned sonny with a chance. *Mumbles inaudibly*

Sonny aimless skipped down the hallways of condor studios, it was Monday afternoon and she was looking for the Commisanary to have lunch. Finally, she saw the doors and skipped in, somehow, she had ended up at the side Mack falls comes in normally. She glanced around hoping that someone was there she could sit with in fact, there were 8 someone's.

Her eyes flashed to the longest table on the left side of the Commisanary, Nico, Grady, Tawni, Chad, Justin, Alexis and Joe.

She flashed them a smile and she walked past, chad winked back at her, blushing she went up to the counter.

"Eughh" She cried,

"Why do I have to eat this!"

"Tell me about it hon," A voice said, sonny turned her head

"Mommy?" she said as a huge grin took over her face

"Sonbeam!" she had that fake grin over her face, she only ever called her Sonbeam when she wanted something, her dad called her Sonshine.

Oh how she missed him.

Humphing, she turned to her mom

"What is it?" she asked irritably, picking up a burger

"Don't have any chips sonny!" Shouted Tawni from her seat

She looked to the table where everyone was looking at her

"Thanks Tawn" She shouted back, turning to her mom, she still felt their eyes burning into the back of her head, she was glad, this news wouldn't be too good for sonny, and she could tell you that for sure.

"What makes you think I have something to say?"

She glared at her mom

"I'll tell you when you sit down"

"Fine"

She grabbed a drink and a strawberry fro-yo and followed her mom to her table. She sat next to Chad and her mom on the other side.

"Ok then, Sonny"

"Yeaas"

"Justin, Lex"

"Oh No" Sonny said under her breath, causing Tawni and chad to laughing.

Connie shot them a glare

"Sorry Mrs Monroe" they said

"Sonny I'm getting married to James"

Silence

The words sunk in to sonny

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT TO WHOM NOW?" She shouted standing up, knocking her chair over as she did so. The whole room fell silent; she saw chad's worried expression.

"I'm getting married to James" Her mom said slowly as if talking to a 5 year old

"I thought I told you I didn't want you to get married"

"You did, but can't you just be happy for me?"

"I never said I wasn't, but you know I still haven't got over… Yeah"

"Honey"

Sonny folded her arms across her chest

"I don't want you to get married, but I'm not saying you can't."

"You little bitch, why can't you just be happy for me, I don't care what you think anymore, how about you go sleep with your jerk of a boyfriend, go burn in hell, I hate you. The wedding will go ahead, but we just won't invite you. Slut" She finished off staring daggers at sonny

"What?"

"You heard me"

"Mommy" She cried her tears falling

She took a step towards her mother

"Any closer bitch"

She took another step, and saw her mom's eyes. She had been drinking again, but before she could do anything she felt a searing pain in her cheek and a gasp from the room

Sonny laughed quickly "Did you just slap me?"

"Maybe" Her mom replied, turning and strutting out of the room

Sonny stood, mouth open staring after her

"Sonny" Alexis stood up and slowly made her way to sonny

She glanced at Lexi still open mouthed and turned away, running back to her dressing room. Curling up on the couch and crying.

"Great" Lexi said, slumping back in her chair

"That was so harsh; I've never seen her like that. She was always so nice" Tawni said, she had tears in her eyes, as did Lexi, Connie was like her 2nd mom, she really felt for her best friend

"She's been drinking again" Justin said sighing

Sonny's untouched meal was left on her tray

"Should we leave Sonny alone?" Chad asked, itching to see if she was okay

"Take her home Cooper" Nico said

"But will she go home?"

"I don't see why not…" Joe stated, "We don't have any scenes with her today"

"Neither us" Lexi relied

"Marshall went home sick, and we can't do it without him" Zora said "now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to my vents, now hurry up and see Sonny, She's obviously crying"

Chad Nodded at Lexi and Tawni

"Please come" He mouthed at them. He turned to Justin "You too, all you just wait outside, Until I've talked to her"

They nodded

The room was still draped in an eerie silence, they four walked over to stage 3, and passing through the doors or their set, they crossed backstage to sonny and Tawni's dressing room.

They got to the door and heard crying from the inside

Chad knocked

"Go away!"

"No Sonny"

"Just go away. I don't want you to see me like this. You'll go off and tell tween weekly my mom is a freaking drunk"

"That's it" Lexi stated kicking the door so hard, it fell out of its hinges.

Lexi took a step inside and looked at sonny, Red faced, Puffy eyed, curled up on the leopard print couch with a blanket around her. She stared up at Lexi open mouthed.

"You should really get that fixed" Lexi said, staring at the door.

Sonny crinkled her eyebrows.

"Please, Just GO AWAY!"

"Ha. No chance" She turned over to the other side, facing away from Lexi and the door. This was the thing with Lexi, she had always been so stubborn, if she wanted something, she'd get it. And that was final.

"Are you going to her wedding?"

"No duh, Sherlock, I'm not even invited"

"I bet she was bluffing"

"Mom doesn't bluff!"

"Yeah, Mom doesn't bluff, LEXI!" Just pointed out from just inside the dressing room

Lexi hid her face in her hands"

"Way to go, Justin!"

"Humph" Sonny began to cry again

"And this is where the boyfriend steps in…" Tawni said, pushing him in

Chad slowly walked to Sonny, Sitting next to her, he just looked at her. She glanced up at him, without a word he silently wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she cried

"It's always the boyfriend who does it" Lexi pouted

"Well you did kick down her dressing room door" Justin pointed out.

"Oh way to go" Lexi clapped

Sonny smirked, laughing; Chad drew away, to see the bright sunny smile on her face again.

"That was all part of the fun" Sonny smiled, Getting up and bounced towards her sister for a hug

Lexi just laughed hugging her little sister tight

"Thanks Lex"

"the pleasure is all mine"

"so what you gonna do?" Tawni asked

"I wouldn't like to think about that now Tawns" She said, picking up her blanket and dumping it on the couch, "All I wanna think about is what flavour heart break ice cream I will be eating tubs of tonight" Grinning she skipped out the door, a second later, her head peeked round the door again

"I'm not fixing that" She stated, pointing to the door

One again she exited, her friends laughing in tow.

**So… What did ya think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Want to have sexual relations with a porcupine? Well don't, cause its illegal… in some country, somewhere.**

**I know sonny's mom was UBER harsh, but I just wanted to create that, 'Go Figure' sort of thing, and how unlike connie that was.**

**I have SOOO many ideas lined up for Ya'll**

**Ok Here is some:**

_**Daddy Number 2 – James/Sonny  
That once a month pain -Channy  
A Night to Remember - Channy  
Animal Noises- Channy  
Dinsours go Rawr- channy  
Tawni's Party-Channy  
I didn't Know you loved me Chapter 3 – Channy  
So Mackenzie Sleepove - Channy  
Good Luck Charlie -channy  
Rest of My father - Channy  
IMing With you – Channy/The rest of the casts  
Rain – Channy (Meet chads family)  
chad's Mom is gone? – Channy  
Sonny's Diary – Channy  
Where has my voice gone? – channy  
Next chapter of the sonny bug – Channy  
Tawni's Diary – Grawni (If that's the Grady/Tawni ship)  
A Grady/Sonny self-esteem booster one shot/Multi chap, OPERATION: Find Grady's Love  
My Best friend Nico – Zora/Nico Friendship  
I'd thought I'd Never fall again – Channy**_

_**And Many, Many more.**_

_**Tell me which ones you want the plot to, or if you want all of the plots, and I will PM you them (:**_


End file.
